degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Truth or Dare
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Truth or Dare page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 20:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Je ne sais pas si tu es familer avec ce site,mais ici on parle vraiment de tout de rien.:) La plupart des utilisateurs font des blogs au hasard mais tu vas vite t'habituer.Il y a parfois des discussions qui chauffent par ci par là mais tu vas aussi t'y habituer LOL. ça fait un un bon moment que je regarde la série.Je l'ai connu il y a 10 au moins.Je suis mega fan.Je la suis en anglais car le doublage français est trop pourri.J'ai eu un petit aperçu sur la chaine June ça m'a suffit.Si t'as des questions,n'hésite pas à me laisser un message sur ma page de discussion.Karen (talk) 23:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Le changement de casting est normale car les étudiants ne restent à Degrassi pour toujours.Ils passent dans les années supérieures et finissent par être diplomés.x'D Tu n'es pas les seul pas penser que les premières saisons étaient meilleures.La géneration de Emma,Manny,Jimmy,Sean,Liberty,etc..était beaucoup plus réaliste.Les intrigues étaient variées et ne resumaient pas que à de la romance. Beaucoup de fans se plaignent du casting un trop glamour hollywoodien.Même le générique ressemble étrangement à celui de 90210 (série diffusé par la CW).Mais c'est pas tellement ça mon problème.Le gros défaut de la série maintenant est le manque developpement sévère de certains personnages (Owen,Wesley,Connor,Luke,Marisol,etc...).Le fait de donner de intrigues redondantes à certains personnages comme Imogen par exemple qui est toujours impliquée dans des triangles amoureux.La péférence claire et nette des personnages comme Drew,Eli,Clare.J'en ai vraiment ras le bol de les voir ceux-là.La disparation louche de personnages principaux sans explication valable:Leia,Dave...On ne sait même ce qu'ils deviennent ils finissent par attérir dans le Trou Noire de Degrassi:http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi_Black_Hole.Quel triste sort alors que beaucoup ont un énorme potentiel. Par ailleurs, il y a des acteurs qui décident de partir de leur plein gré comme Alex Steele (Tori),Jordy Todosey (Adam) dont le contrat venait à terme.Elle n'a pas souhaité le renouveller,je ne peux pas la blâmer vu le terrible traitement que le seul personnage transgenre qu'elle incarne reçoit.-__-.Apparemment Lyle Lettau (Tristan) a decidé de déménager à Los Angeles ce mois donc je ne sais ce que va devenir son personnage.Ca commence à faire un peu trop à mon goût.Les producteurs on arrêté le contrat de Sam Earle (KC) et on viré Spencer van Wyck (tu souviens de Wesley le petit nerd...oui celui-là) car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire avec son personnage.Pfft quelle blague bande fainénants...ll a posté une vidéo sur sa chaine Youtube expliquant la raison pour laquelle il a été viré.Franchement il m'a fait mal au coeur. Quand à la saison 13 comme tu dis c'est une grosse deception comparé à la saison 12 et pourtant c'est les mêmes scenaristes.je ne comprend pas cette regression de qualité.Je continue à regarder uniquement pour Zig et Zoë car ils m'intriguent énormement mais je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre vu la médiocrité de cette saison. . Désole pour cette dissertation mais quand je suis lancée, je ne m'arrête plus.Karen (talk) 20:01, November18, 2013 (UTC) LOL.La garde de robe des personnages a vachement changé depuis la generation de Emma.Ils ont même accordé à Cristine Prosperi un blog sur la mode.Elle donne des conseils sur ce qu'elle aime porter.J'aime beaucoup son style, je la suis de temps en temps sur Twitter mais le coté merchandising et glamour a trop pris le pas sur la créativté des scénaristes.J'ai l'impression que les producteurs essayent de masquer leur incomprétence en faisant tout ce cirque hollywoodien. Je suis pas fan du style de Clare je trouve qu'elle s'habille un trop vieille pour son âge par contre Jenna and Alli c'est top.Elles en font un trop avec le maquillage...mais elles sont canons.Sérieux qui a le temps de se pomponner comme ça tous les matins.x'D Concernant le conflit Maya vs Zoë,j'ai pas l'impression qu'elles redeviendront amies d'aussi tôt...Grace est la seule candidate plausible à moins que les scénaristes introduisent de nouveaux persos.Quoiqu'il en soit j'éspère qu'ils feront quelque de constructif avec elle.L'actrice qui l'incarne, Nikki Gould, est passée sur le wiki il y a pas longtemps.Karen (talk) 23:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ★Rhaaa j'adore le style d'Imogen.sa personalité excentrique et décalée.je l'ai adoré dans la saison 11 avec Eli,c'était un duo d'enfer (dans tous les sens du termes).Ils étaient Joker et Arley Quinn.Je trouve que son perso a été un peu ternie avec l'histoire d'Adam.Elle aura probablement rien d'autre comme intrigue à part sa mauvaise conscience.Dommage :'c Karen (talk) 23:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ★Salut,comment ça va?Est ce que t'as regardé le dernier épisode Spiderwebs?Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé?Karen (talk) 20:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC)